News for the Boys
by tropicana-e
Summary: Gambit has something to tell. Features: Cyclops, Pyro and Wolverine


**News for the Boys**

Logan grumbled at the thousands of buttons on the coffee maker. It was way too early for him to have to read anything, and it wasn't helping his grogginess. _Expresso, Cappuccino, Latte, Macchiado... _

"Make coffee!" he shouted at the machine.

"Something wrong, Logan?" he turned to see Scott and Pyro come in from their morning danger room sessions.

"Yeah, wrong enough that you have to talk to the coffee brewer?" the younger one laughed as he sat at the counter.

"If it don't work, I could always settle for chokin' out your scrawny ass." Logan threatened over his shoulder.

"...I'm gonna go get a shower." Jon said, standing and exiting the kitchen. Scott pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, pulling off the towel he had around his neck and wiping his face with it.

"It's a little early to be threatening the kids", Scott commented, "Even for you."

He waited for Logan to answer, watching him still fiddling with the coffee maker.

"Coffee, damn it! Coffee!" He shouted again. Scott sighed and stood, crossing the kitchen and pressing the _Reg. Brew_ button for him.

"You'd think it had a voice activator with all them blasted buttons." Logan grumbled, sitting down with his teammate.

"I'm just surprised you didn't slam it across the room." Scott smirked.

"Yeah, well I was about to," Logan responded, huffing, "Who the hell bought that thing? What happened to the old one?"

"Kitty bought that one, and... _you _broke it." Scott sighed before an extremely disheveled Remy came into the kitchen. Logan turned to see him, too and they both watched him curiously as he dug through the cabinets. He cursed to himself under his breath until he pulled out a liquor bottle that he had apparently hidden in the back.

"Whoa, Remy, take it easy."

Remy jumped, hearing Scott behind him, and removed his lips from the now considerably more empty bottle.

"Sorry, homme," he drug himself to the table and joined the other two, "Gambit ain't even see yall here."

"What's the problem?" Scott asked.

"Whatchu mean?"

" 'means yer takin' it to the head at seven in the mornin'," Logan answered. He pushed himself up from the table and grabbed a mug from the same cabinet Remy had left open, "Who's dead?"

Remy pushed the bottle away, discovering a brand new disgust for himself. He groaned, hanging his head and covering his hair with his hands.

"_I_ am", he answered, "Shit. Might as well be," Scott watched him with furrowed eyebrows. Remy was beginning to concern him greatly, "Remy done fucked up dis time."

"What did you do?" Scott asked carefully. He knew he was in dangerous water when talking about Remy's relationships, but something was up-and it was bad. Remy wouldn't be this distraught unless it was over someone he cared about a great deal. Scott just decided he would tread softly, "Is this about Storm?"

"Oui."

Scott glanced at Logan before he sat back down with his steaming mug. When he shrugged, Scott decided to push further.

"...Did you cheat on her?"

Remy exhaled heavily and shook his head, still not lifting his face from the table, "Non, homme, nothin' like that."

"Ya hit her?"

Scott winced at Logan's words. Had Remy been in his normal state of mind, he would have choked the man for even accusing him. When he didn't budge, Scott's heart began to beat a mile a minute.

"Did you?" He asked.

"Non, I ain't touch her", he said, only then raising his head, "Bot' of ya kiss my ass. Remy ain't never raised no hand to a woman."

"Well, then what did you do, Remy? Lie to her? Hurt her feelings? Did you lose something? You stole from her? Break something?" Scott shot off ideas, waiting to be stopped, "Did you wreck her car? What?"

Remy grunted before exhaling deeply. "She knocked up."

Scott and Logan glanced at eachother, still confused at whatever was bothering Gambit, "She what?"

"Knocked up," Remy said more clearly, looking them both in the eyes, "She pregnant."

They both jumped when hot coffee was sprayed onto the table from Logan's mouth.

"She's pregnant?" Scott echoed, clearly panicked while Logan choked.

"Holy shit, when'd she tell you?" Logan rasped out. Scott nodded as he continued to cough.

"She ain't tell me." Remy shook his head.

"Did you find a pregnancy test or something?" Scott asked. Remy shook his head again.

"She miss her rag?" Logan asked. Scott scoffed.

"Come on, Logan..." he said, rolling his eyes. Remy still didn't answer. "Well, did she?"

"Non, not yet. I just know. She is, I know she is." he answered ruefully. Scott clasped his hands together in front of him.

"Well... have you told her that you don't... want the baby?"

"Non, homme," Scott and Logan merely flinched at the sound of the man's voice cracking, "I do want it," he croaked, he hated himself for falling apart like he was, but was helpless against it, "I love'a. Stormy de only one I'd wan' to carry a chile for me."

"Well... what's the problem?"

"Everything," Remy could feel his eyes begin to sting as he spoke, "Stormy ain't gon' want no bastard'a mine."

"Wait a shittin' second. She doesn't know you dropped the kid off?" Logan grinned.

"How could she not know that she's having a baby?"

Remy ran his hand through his hair. "Cause it jus' happened," he answered, "We stay together Thursday. An' she fine, everything fine. Den I see'a the next few days... her eyes all shiny, her cheeks pink, her hair glowin'. Den I knew."

Scott sat helplessly as his friend sat in horror, not exactly sure of what he could do or say to help him.

"What de hell I'm finna do," he kept on when neither of them said anything, "Soon as she figure it out, she'll wanna get rid of it. And leave my ass."

"Gumbo, you gotta give 'Ro more credit than that," Logan finally spoke seriously, "She wouldn't do anything like that."

"And she loves you, Remy. Believe me. If it wasn't already obvious, I have a telopathic fiancée that can back me up."

"Non, mes amis. I amuse her. Dey's a difference," he sighed, "Remy ain' no damn good for Stormy, I'on even know why she done kept me 'round this long. She don' want a baby. Not my baby."

"Remy, you need to talk to her about it," Scott said firmly, "It's better than driving yourself crazy like you are. Whether you wanna wait until she finds out or not is up to you, but I think you're wrong."

"And if ya aren't, you two are gonna have to figger somethin' out anyway."

Remy closed his eyes, lying his head on the table. He would talk to her. But he would wait.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Remy sat up on the end of his bed, groaning at the massive headache that he woke with. It was only a matter if time before Storm started piecing everything together. He'd heard her rush to the bathroom at least twice that week already. Morning sickness was usually the lightbulb for women that something was up.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she burst through the door and knew immediately that she knew. Her eyes were watering. He could feel his stomach sink.

"Ma chere."

"I'm sorry, Remy, I should've knocked. I had to tell you-"

"Tell... me what, Stormy?" He interrupted her, trying to prolong the inevitable. He watched her as she crossed the distance to him in the foot of his bed and knelt before him. His heart ached, seeing her tears, but he was surprised to see her smile. She reached out to him, cradling his face in her hands and rested her head against his.

Storm dropped her hands from his face slowly, taking his larger ones in hers and resting them on her still flat stomach.

"Guess who's going to be a daddy?" She smiled.

Remy looked up at her, overjoyed to see her happiness. She wanted it. And she wanted him. He smiled as well, looking down at their brand new creation.

"Stormy gonna be a mama," he grinned. She laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck, and he squeezed her back, lifting her from the floor and onto his stomach.

"I love you." She said, kissing the end of his nose.

"I love you, too, ma cherié. Wit all my heart." He answered her.

_**This was a kind of last minute idea, I don't know where it really came from. But I had to get this out of my head, so, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
